Schwarz The Protector of Hogwarts
by DreamDancer09
Summary: Kira is an expirament that was created in Orochimaru's lair, now she works for Kohona and has been sent on a mission from the 4th Hokage, 16 years later she is the protector of Hogwarts. *Sorry if the summary sucks*
1. Profile

Disclaimer!!

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto!! Although sometimes I wish that I did.

Character Profiles:

Name : Kira Ookami Schwarz

Human profile:

Hair: Raven also known as black hair is braided into dreadlocks

Eyes: Blue-Grey with slitted pupils

Skin: tanned

Height: 5´8

Age: approximate age unknown. Years spent in Kohona 14 Years spent at Hogwarts 16

So She wil be thought of as 30 years old.

Appearance: She will never look older than 20 or 30 in her life.

Wolf Profile:

Fur: Raven- very thick and long

eyes: Blue-Grey with slitted pupils

height: A little above hip height

age: look above .

Kira´s Past:

Kira is an escaped expirament from Lord Orochimaru´s underground lab. ( The lab shown in the second half of theNaruto series) It was thought that Orochimaru took her from her mother´s womb and incubated her after for many years. Through these years she was tranformed by Orochimaru into a very valuable specimen, and a very powerful ninja. A wolf with the ability to transform into a human at will. She would be invaluable to any of the villages on the battlefield. But after years of training and indoctrination by Lord Orochmaru she escaped to the saftey of Kohona. After 3 years in the ninja ranks of Kohona she was promoted to the rank of Chunin. Two years after she was promoted to Jounin. A year later she was promoted to the Special Anbu ops. And by the time she turned 14 she was one of the best ninja in the vllage. Third only to the Third Hokge and the Fourth. Her Senseis´ were Sarutobi and Arashi, the two living Hokages. When she was 14 she was sent by the 4th to guard the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. It has been 16 years since she was sent by the 4th and without his order to return to the village she has remained at Hogwarts to protect it and it´s students.

Author´s Notes:

Hello everyone! Thank you for sticking with me for the last few months.I know that it has been irritating for you, and it has been hard for me as well! My computer is not up yet,but I am in Germany using my friend´s computer. I will get as many chapters up as possible before I come back to America. Yes with my friend´s help I am editing and changing the course of the story aittle bit. Any suggestions are very welome!!


	2. Memories

Chapter 1- Memories

The Forest echoed with the sounds of birds and other unseen creatures. Deeper into the forest the lithe form of a large wolf could be seen playing with a local herd of Unicorns. Their hooves clashing together savagely and their long horns slicing through the air with deadly precision. all the while the black form of the wolf could be seen twisting and sliding gracefully around and under the Unicorn´s muscled forms. They had been playing this game for years.

Over in the shadows Hagrid could not help but grin. He thought back to how he had found the pup wandering through the woods, her fur matted with dirt, it was almost 16 years ago but he could still remeber how she fit into his hands.

After he found her and showed her to Dumbldore, and of course Dumbldore let him keep her, she started to grow and her fur grew long and shone with a healthy luster. And her teeth grew strong with good food that she had been unable to get before her arrival here.

His Shadow was loved here at Hogwarts. She was a great protector to the school and it´s students. There were times that the students would spend hours playing games with her and simming in the large lake. To everyone at the school she was both a friend and a protector. But to anyone who meant the school and it´s students harm, she was a shadow of black that struck fear into her opponents.

Thunder crashed through the sky, bringing Hagrid out of his thoughts. He jumped up and looked at his watch, "Come Shadow, we will be late to the last trial, and you know how you hate to get wet!" He laughed as he thought of how she hated to get wet when she was in her wolf form. Shadow´s playful form jumped from the midst of the mock battle, gave what seemed to be a bow, and quickly made her way after her "master´s" retreating fom.

§§3§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kira´s dark ears snapped up when Hagrid´s voice rang through the clearing. She stopped mid jump and quickly exited the play that she and the Unicorns were having to follow her friend. As she caught up to Hagrid´s large form she thought over the past four years.

--Fashback4 years ago--

Kira was in her human form sitting on the edge of Dumbledore´s desk, and he was telling her to keep her eyes open for a boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that went by the name of, Harry Potter. As he said this he grinned, Dumbledore knew that I had become very close to the Potters before their death. I was extremely fond of the young Harry, and I had been willing to give my life to protect them. In fact before they died I had sworn an oath that I would never let any harm come to them while I was there. But then, at the time that they had needed me the most, I was not there to protect them! I remember the night of their death like it was yesterday. I had been sent by the Order to retrieve a one, Bellatrix Lestrange. She was guilty of murder of both muggles and witches and wizards. She was a known Death Eater and I was sent to retrieve her and her two captives, the Longbottoms. The Longbottoms were an important part of the Order and they wouldbe sadly missed. I got to them too late and Bellatrix had already destroyed their minds with the Cruciatus (sp?) curse. When I returned to the Order after having delivered Bellatrix to Azkaban and placing the Longbottoms under magical care I was informed of the Potter´s deaths. Before they could tell me anything I was off to the safe house that the Potters had been living in for the past few months. I wondered how their secret keeper could have let Voldemort know of the location of the house. At the sight of the wreckage and destruction from the attack I thought of little Harry. My heart broke at the thought of how such a small child would never see the inside of Hogwarts, of how he would never know the fun of running through the forest and playing with the Unicorns. I was distraught with my greif and quickly changed into my wolf form. I ran from the Potter´s destroyed house to Hogwarts castle. The long run heped to relieve some of my grief,but before I could head into the forest towards my hidden den, Dumbledore was there to tell me of Harry´s fate. After learning that he was still alive and that he was safe in his family´s house i the muggle world, and that he had somehow destroyed Voldemort I was overwhelmed with joy! But I was quickly brought back down to Earth when I asked to see Sirius. In the past few years Sirius and I had started a relationship that we had recently been discussing on advancing to the next level. The Potter´s had been thrilled and they had also been scheming up ways to get us married in the months before their deaths. But when Dumbledore told me that it was Sirius that had lead Voldemort to the Potter´s house, I...I just could not believe it.

After a week or so the Ministry had shown up and demanded that I was to be handed over for questioning. They said something about my relationship with SIrius and what house I was placed in, being suspicious. But they knew I was innocent. I had spent the entire night of the murders chasing around a notorious Death Eater. So the Order was disbanded and I continued on as the protector and local "pet" of Hogwarts.

It had been many years since I had thought of seeing Harry again, and I could not help but laugh as I jumped off the desk and headed out of the door. I was so excited but I calmed down as I headed out of one of the side doors and was completely calmed as I reached the side of Professor McGonagoll. As she prepared hersef to meet the first years she was grinning due to my silly antics as I quickly changed into my large, black, wolf form. She leaned over to scratch behind my ears, right where I liked it, before I went on my merry way. She shook her head slowly and laughed as I crept slowly towards the door that would lead me to the unsuspecting first years.


	3. Author's note

Authors note:

I am sorry that I have not been adding new chapters to this story. I had a case of writers block and I may end up rewriting the beginning. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for how to make the story better they would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
